


Of Angels and Humans

by soriksorik



Category: Fallen - Fandom, Unforgiven - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Demons, Doomed Love, F/M, Fluff, Human, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soriksorik/pseuds/soriksorik
Summary: “I love you now and I will love you until our dying breaths, and if we are destined to meet in the Afterlife, I will love you then too. There is nothing that can come between us, my love. Not even the devil.”





	Of Angels and Humans

**Author's Note:**

> This is an imagine about Cam and Lilith, while they were alive in ancient Jerusalem.

Her head was nested in the crook of his neck, his fingers ran over the smooth skin of her arm, drawing mindless patterns on the pale flesh as he listened to her breathing. It was a calming sound, that filled him with hope, and kindness, and love. Unlike him, she needed the air to survive, among other things, and he needed to have her by his side to ensure his own survival.

Ever since their meeting, Cam had forgotten what life without had been like and how he would continue it if the time came for him to leave her. He was consumed by her. By the way her hair fell into her face when she tilted her head to hide her blush; and the way her laugh seemed to ricochet off of everything around them and fill the air with the beautiful sound of a musical titter; and the way her fingers twined with his when she took his hand; he had her boy pressed perfectly against his, the two of them falling together to make a beautiful masterpiece.

Her grasp on his shoulder tightened and Lilith made a whimpering noise, her breathing becoming a little more elevated.

She had been sleeping for hours, sprawled out across him, and he hadn’t minded it one bit, enjoying the sound of her calm breathing but now, as she was disturbed in her dreams, Cam tilted his head to press his lips to her forehead, coming to tighten his hold on her.

She stirred awake with a small gasp, almost smacking him in the nose as she sprung up into a sitting position, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Cam furrowed his brow, moving to sit up, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back as he kissed her shoulder.

Lilith, remembering that she was not alone, turned her head to face him and inhaled a deep, calming breath, “did I wake you?”

Her voice was soft, as it usually was, not betraying any hint of fear that she might be feeling but her gaze was a wild web of treacherous thoughts. He could see them in her eyes, feel her anguish running through his veins.

“I wasn’t sleeping,” he said, moving to level his head with hers, his green-blue eyes running over her face. “What did you dream of?”

She shook her head, plastering a smile to her lips as she did. He knew it was a forced smile. “Nothing…”

It hadn’t seemed like nothing. At the moment between her waking up, he had felt her turmoil, her pain. He could feel it still and it tore at his heart, to see her in pain and know that there wasn’t much that he would be able to do to help her, especially if she did not end up telling him what had worried her so.

“Lilith…” he muttered, leaning in to catch the corner of her lips, “you are lying.”

When he pulled back, the female was gazing at his with the deepest blue, Cam thought he was going to drown in her eyes. Then, that blue changed into a murkier color, the one the water took when the waves were uneasy, and she fell against him, letting out a sob.

Immediately, Cam sheltered her in his embrace, pressing his lips to the top of her head, breathing in the sweet smell of her fiery tresses. She shook as she sobbed and he held her, tightly, running his hand over the back of her head in a soothing maneuver. Whatever had bothered her must have given her a great fright, for he had never seen her cry so inconsolably in his embrace.

“What was it, my love?” Cambriel whispered, tilting his head to gently guide her to look at him. Her cheeks were stained with the tears she had cried, and her eyes were red at the rims.

She did not meet his gaze. Instead, she studied his chest, eyes wandering over the pale flesh, her hands coming to rest across his toned abdomen, “promise me we will always be together.”

Lilith’s voice was a whisper and a broken one at that. He had never seen her so hopeless and frightened. Indeed, they have not known each other for long, but he had always seen her a brave character; full of love and light. He did not know where this uncertainty was coming from, but he would be sure to clear her mind of such troubled thoughts. Of course they would always be together… how could they not? They were two souls made for each other, those that burned brightly to ensure the other never dims.

He kissed her, gently at first, before she asked for more passion, her tongue teasing his lip. He gave in to her, cupping her face, catching her fiery locks in his fingers as he did.

The kiss was breathless and wet, the salt of her tears mixing into the lock of their lips as she cried. When Cambriel finally pulled away, she looked him dead in the eyes, begging for an answer.

“I love you now and I will love you until our dying breaths, and if we are destined to meet in the Afterlife, I will love you then too. There is nothing that can come between us, my love. Not even the devil.”

They had come to rest on the grass again, in one another’s arms and Lilith soon dozed back to sleep, her chest heaving steadily. Cam held her close to him, counting the beats that her heart took and hoping that there would truly never come a day where they were not together; where fate played a cruel card to wrench them apart.


End file.
